


Help

by drabbletale



Series: Classic Fontcest Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, before they're really together, pre-heat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/pseuds/drabbletale
Summary: “You want to watch me do what?!” Sans’ hand lowered the fork from his mouth, his wide eye lights looking up to try and catch his brother’s gaze. Papyrus wasn’t looking at him though, his face flushed a lovely orange as even his breathing was beginning to be labored.





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr!

“You want to watch me do what?!” Sans’ hand lowered the fork from his mouth, his wide eye lights looking up to try and catch his brother’s gaze. Papyrus wasn’t looking at him though, his face flushed a lovely orange as even his breathing was beginning to be labored.

When it was first becoming obvious that his brother was going into heat for the first time, Sans made sure he was going to be ready. He set up his brother’s room with extra blankets, but also a fan for the strange heat waves. There were plenty of snacks and water bottles on a nightstand by his bed and he had even bought Papyrus the most comfortable pajamas he could find!

His brother didn’t need to have the same wretched experience that Sans did when he was his age.

But Papyrus was apparently too inexperienced to even know what he was meant to do. “I-I want to watch you… jack… off…? That’s what it’s called, right?” Papyrus seemed genuinely embarrassed about the question. “J-just once… I can’t do it, I’ve tried! I don’t… I don’t know how, brother…”

There was a short silence before Sans cleared his throat. “I could just t-tell you what to do, we don’t have to-…”

“It’s not the same! I’ve looked it up and I’ve only made myself more frustrated!” He looked and  _sounded_ frustrated, that much was obvious to the older brother.

Sans sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Paps, I’m not masturbating in front of you…” Before Papyrus could start to complain (it almost seemed he was at the point of tears!), Sans continued with a mumbled. “Why don’t you just tell me how  _you_  do it and I can help you from there, alright?”

Before he could say anything else, Papyrus had pulled back his chair and pulled down the front of the pajama bottoms Sans had bought him. His erection popped free and Sans was left sputtering at the sight. 

Holy shit, his brother’s HUGE.

The glowing orange cock was gingerly grabbed in Papyrus’ hand and he slowly started to stroke himself. Sans’ hands were held in the air, but he couldn’t bring himself to look away from the sight of his brother falling apart in front of him. He was just trying to help Papyrus… It was okay because he was helping!! It… Wasn’t repulsive… at all…

What Sans would use this knowledge for later, on his own, was  _absolutely_  repulsive… But _this_  was perfectly okay.

“B-brother? I want it so bad, but it doesn’t work!” Papyrus whined, bucking his hips up into his own hand, despite not being pleased at all with the results.

“Just uh…. sh-shit… You have to um…” Sans cleared his throat and sat up a bit straighter, not noticing the way Papyrus seemed to lose his breath under his brother’s attention. “you have to hold it tighter, just on this side of too tight. that’ll help make it seem less like your own hand and uh… when you get to the tip, rub around the slit with your thumb.”

Papyrus moaned, head falling back to rest on the back of the chair. “O-oh that’s…”

Sans’ mouth felt dry as he studied the pretty way his brother’s bare hands glowed with the light from his dick.  _Fuck._  He needed to get himself under control! The magic in his pelvis just started to form, aching to be touched by the very hand that was pleasuring his brother. He needed to act quick. “Okay, that’s good bro… You like that?”

Papyrus nodded as he started to pump himself faster. “I-It’s so…. so good… This is…. ahh… b-brother…”

“shit, paps just um… use your other hand and uh… touch the inside of your ribs… slowly, like someone else is doing it. the key is to tease… yourself…”

“Someone else?” Papyrus did as he was told, gasping and moaning as he tickled himself from within. He was just fucking his hand at this point. “S-Sans….”

The older brother could only blink and speak softly as he memorized every vision, every movement… this was going to get him through his next heat or two… Or perhaps  _all of them_ , for the  _rest of eternity_. “Papyrus?”

“S-Sans, I… Oh, this is…. ah! SANS!!” The chair creaked as Papyrus’ arched back nearly caused him to fall off it. He groaned as he came, thick spurts of his magic spilling over his hands and onto the floor. When he was done, he collapsed back into the (thankfully still holding) chair, blinking blearily as he looked over to his brother.

The blue glow in Sans’ tented shorts was undeniable and Papyrus felt his soul do a flip at the implication. “Do… Do you want to spend the night with me brother?” Papyrus was smiling, his body pleasantly warm and tingling. Sans unclenched his fists from his knees, looking up from the cum on the floor and up to his brother. He gave a small nod, eyes wide.


End file.
